A World Hanging In the Balance
by The Pen's Writer
Summary: Rated M to be safe, in case this story takes an interesting turn. Summary: The world hangs in the balance, will team RWBY reform? What will become of team JNPR? Where is Ozpin? How will Cinder be taken down? - Please R&R if you liked it! :D
1. Winning and Losing

**A/N:** So, I REALLY love this show, and I wanted to write FF about it. :D This Fan Fic is all based on Vol. 3 Chapter 12.

 **FAIR WARNING:** People who have died, might not be dead, why? Because…this is Fan Fiction! People who are "dead" or meant to have died, guess what, maybe not.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything except for my OC's. All other characters and the world they live in belong to RoosterTeeth. :)

* * *

"She left a note," Taiyang sighed, "What is she thinking?!"

"She's ambitious, Tai…can you blame her?" Qrow looked at him, "What does it say?"

"That she went to Mistral…to find Oz…to find help…"

"Hmph," Qrow walked off.

* * *

Yang sat on the edge of her bed crying, until she heard footsteps. Qrow walked in looking at Yang. Yang wiped her tears away sighing heavily.

"Go away…"

"Listen kid, things happen you can't honestly think you've lost everything?" Qrow looked through her dresser for clothes.

"I did lose everything!" She stood up looking at him, "I lost the one thing that helps me fight!"

"Yeah well, you'll lose something more if you don't go stop your sister kiddo," Qrow tossed some clothes on her bed.

"What?" Yang looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Your sister is on her way to Haven, might wanna go help her…or stop her," Qrow looked at her, "You think…you lost it all, but you haven't lost as much as you think. Nowhere NEAR losing it all. Forget for a second, Ruby is your sister. She's your leader. She hasn't given up and neither should you."

Qrow walked to the door and then stopped sighing.

"Don't let her down Yang…"

He walked out and Yang looked at her clothes. She began to get dressed and looked in the mirror at her missing arm. She frowned for a second and continued to get dressed. Once she was done she put her gauntlets on and began to head for the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Taiyang asked.

"I'm gonna go find Ruby…" Yang grabbed her coat.

"Yang, you can't, Qrow will find her," Taiyang put a hand on her shoulder.

"No," Yang shrugged his hand away and looked at him, "I will not let her down…"

Yang walked out slamming the door. Taiyang looked down then at Qrow. Qrow looked over arching a brow and shrugged.

"Like mother like daughter, am I right?"

* * *

"I'm sorry about Pyrrha," Ruby looked down, "If I had been faster…"

"Hey," Juane looked at her, "It's not your fault."

"Guys, we're almost there," Ren looked back.

* * *

They stood on a mountain top that overlooked Mistral. They seemed to have guards posted everywhere and ships watching the sky. They continued their way into Mistral, they saw some of their friends and caught up with them.

"Where am I?" Pyrrha asked.

She seemed to be in a peaceful place, a meadow of sorts. A meadow was surrounded by the four seasons.

"You, are in something that equates to limbo," A woman with white hair approached Pyrrha.

"What?" Pyrrha was confused, "I…I'm dead?"

"In a way, yes. However, our creator…has forbid us to kill, our powers have this…fail safe should we land in the wrong hands," A woman with blond hair approached Pyrrha and the woman with white hair.

"The young lady who has the powers of Autumn…has used them to kill you, an act unforgiveable, and not allowed. We heard you were supposed to be the maiden of Fall," The woman with white hair said.

"Y-Yes…I was," Pyrrha said, "As you can see, it didn't work very well in my favor."

"Well, to be fair, you had the short end of the stick," A woman with green hair approached the other two women, "We have gathered your memories, we wish to reform you."

"Reform me?" Pyrrha asked confused.

"Yes. Together, we create life in a way, without Autumn however we'll have a rough time but we can reform you, some of your memories will be displaced for a while but when we find them, we'll return them to you." The woman with white hair explained.

"Where will I end up?" Pyrrha asked.

"Somewhere safe, we promise you that, now hold still," The woman with blonde hair stated.

The three women created a triangle surrounding Pyrrha, joining hands they began to chant something. Pyrrha never heard the language before, but she can feel a warmth within her soul. She could see herself being reformed. The four woman began to get raised off the ground. A bright light shone and Pyrrha lost consciousness. The three women looked at each other then her.

"Well, that worked!" The woman with green hair smiled, "I didn't think that'd work!"

"We did have a missing part, she's not complete, some of her memories are lost, we'll have to find them," The woman with white hair sighed, "Well, where do we drop her off?"

"Mistral, they've yet to be hit by the Grimm, we get her there she should be safe," The woman with blonde hair stated.

"What about her weapons?" The woman with white hair asked.

"We'll forge her new ones…made of metal of course, but with a little extra something inside of them to help her along," The woman with blonde hair insisted.

* * *

They left her close to the hospital having found her Scroll and leaving her with weapons that looked similar to her old ones. They looked around before disappearing. Pyrrha could hear voices in the distance.

"Hey! Get a Doctor! This girl is hurt!"

There were footsteps and more voices.

"She must be a student," Pyrrha could hear them opening her Scroll.

"Beacon Academy…didn't that school get attacked?"

"All of Vale was attacked," a male voice stated, "Let's get her inside, get her safe."

"I'm sorry about Pyrrha," Sun looked at Juane.

"It happens…she did it with good intentions," Juane looked down. He could hear a beep on his Scroll. He arched a brow and opened it seeing Pyrrha's face.

"Who is it?" Ruby asked.

"Pyrrha, I don't understand," Juane looked angry, "Someone has to have her Scroll…"

"Where is the signal coming from?" Nora asked.

"Mistral Hospital, that can't be right," Juane looked at Ruby.

"Guess we should go check it out before we go to Haven," Ruby looked at Sun, "Hey, have you heard from Blake?"

"Nope," Sun looked down, "I doubt she'd come here. Probably going after that Adam guy."

"We'll find her man, we gotta get safe first, go check in at Haven, then we can start looking for her," Neptune looked at Sun putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll meet you guys there," Ruby smiled gently.

Ruby, Juane, Nora, and Ren made their way to Mistral hospital. Juane had a thousand questions, as to why or how they got her Scroll. There's no way she could be alive, right? Ruby saw her die. Juane wouldn't get his hopes up. He opened his Scroll once more to see Pyrrha's face, taking a breath he could only hope this was just a sick joke by Cinder.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_

I think this went well, it's been a LONG time since I've written Fan Fiction! Hopefully you guys liked it! :'D


	2. Team BLUE

A/N: Seeing as I'm almost done with Chapter 3! I figured I could give you chapter 2, and it's a long one. So I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

"She's here?" A tall boy with blue hair nodded at the city of Mistral. His eyes were an icy blue, he was muscular but not terribly so.

"Supposedly," A girl with bright red hair and only an inch shorter than the blue haired boy stated, "Umber, Lavender, go scout it out please." This girl was toned, and fit, her muscles only slightly visible, she carried herself very highly.

A short girl with long light purple hair and a muscular boy with black hair nodded at each other and went off. The purple haired girl was skinny to an extent, she had some muscles, her purple hair dawned a black hat that had two bumps on each side of her head, she had a purple foxy tail with a white tip at the end her eyes were a bright green. The black haired boy was muscular and taller than the blue haired boy his eyes were a bright yellow.

"Ebony, do you think we can protect her?" The boy with blue hair asked.

"We won't know if we don't try, right Blue?" The girl with bright red hair –Ebony- looked at the boy with blue hair.

"Touche, hey," Blue looked at Ebony, "What about the girl who has your Mom's power?"

"Your Mother promised me that I'm ready to do the transfer, I trust her judgement."

"She also said you could die," Blue looked frustrated.

"Well! That's a risk we're willing to take, aren't we?" Ebony smirked at Blue, "C'mon, it looks clear down there."

The four met up again and looked around, a soldier approached them and looked at them.

"Excuse me, I need to see your Scrolls."

"Of course," Ebony smiled gently and handed over her Scroll. As he began to read, her eyes turned a bright purple, and she held her hand up. His eyes also turned purple. She did this another three times, and smirked.

"You're cleared, they'll be awaiting your arrival Team BLUE. Please, don't take detours."

"We'll try our best Sir, we've never been to Mistral before," Lavender smiled brightly.

* * *

The four of them began to walk the streets of Mistral looking around. The buildings had vibrant colors, and high tech stop lights. Sleek TV's in store windows, and high tech vending machines. Lavender smiled brightly, like a child in a candy shop.

"Mistral is so pretty! Ugh why couldn't Vale be this pretty? Vale is boring. Ooh! A dust shop! It looks twice as big as the shops in Vale! Ooh we have to visit later Ebby!"

"Lav, can you focus for two seconds?" Ebony looked at her.

"Ebby, c'mooonnnnnnnn," Lavender hugged her arm, "Why do we have to be so serious? I bet the chick who has your Mom's powers don't even know she's been reformed! I really want to shop around."

"You just want to shop Lav," Blue rustled her hair a bit with a smirk.

"Hmph, I DO want to shop, we never have fun." Lavender pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry Lav, once we get her safe and sound and we have a watch on her, we're gonna walk around a bit, I promise," Ebony smirked.

"Hey, why can Lav call you Ebby and I can't?" Blue put an arm around Ebony.

"Because," Ebony took his arm off of her, "You're not as cute, idiot."

"Ha! I'm cute you're not," Lavender stuck her tongue out at Blue.

"Bite me pipsqueak," Blue stated.

"Hey," Lavender punched him in the gut and Blue cringed a bit, "I said don't call me pip squeak!"

"All right you two… calm down," Ebony sighed, "Don't attract attention."

"Lav has always called Ebony 'Ebby', where have you ben Blue?" Umber chuckled.

"But I've known Ebony longer…so why does Lav get special privileges?!" Blue looked at Umber.

"I already told you why you idiot, because you aren't as cute. Lav…is like a wolf. Majestic, beautiful, and at times adorable, she could also tear you to shreds. I like that about her," Ebony smirked.

"Hmph, it's bullshit if you ask me," Blue crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"You're such a baby Blue," Ebony smirked.

* * *

As they arrived at the Mistral Hospital so did Juane and Ruby. Juane and Ruby looked at each other then them. Ebony smirked at them going in.

"Who are they?" Lavender asked.

"Why don't we hold the elevator for them and find out?" Ebony smirked.

"Do we have to?" Blue asked.

"You're so anti-social Blue," Umber stated, "I thought that was my job?"

"It is, but you seem to be okay with this idea," Blue looked at him.

Ebony had held the elevator this entire time and Juane and Ruby looked at them. Ruby smiled and nodded, she went to press the button that she needed to press but it was already pressed. Juane looked over at Ruby who looked back to him.

"Hi," Lavender smiled her fox tail wagging a bit.

"Hi," Ruby smiled, "Visiting a friend?"

"You could say that," Ebony smiled her eye color going from blue to purple with yellow specs.

Juane's eyes widened a bit and Lavender smirked laughing a bit. Juane looked back to Ruby and Ruby shrugged.

"Aye, stop being a creep weirdo," Ebony smirked at Lavender.

"Pfft, not weird, I'm eccentric!" Lavender chuckled.

* * *

Once the elevator reached the floor Ebony was the first to walk out. She walked up to the nurses desk and looked at the Head Nurse. Lavender, Blue and Umber stood behind her. Juane and Ruby would wait behind them, Ruby was curious about them, where they were from. One was a Faunus, which Ruby always found interesting.

"How can I help you?" The Head Nurse asked.

"I need to see a Pyrrha Nikos," Ebony smiled gently.

"Are you family?" The Head Nurse asked.

"No, actually, we're good friends," Ebony looked at her.

"Only family, we aren't sure how she got here, so we're only allowing-" The Head Nurse got interrupted, as Ebony held her hand up and her eyes went purple and so did the Nurses' eyes.

"We're good friends, but we'd like to see her, it's urgent," Ebony stated.

"Of course, follow me," The Head Nurse stated.

"H-hey! Wait! You don't even know her!" Juane said.

"Are you a friend of hers?" Blue asked.

"Well I know she isn't," Juane went forward to grab the Head Nurse's shoulder.

Umber grabbed Juane gently pushing him back. Juane looked upset for a moment.

"C'mon, you wanna see Pyrrha right?" Ebony smirked, "Follow us, and don't make a scene."

As they walked down the hall Juane looked upset. Umber smirked looking at Juane and Blue looked at Ebony, her hand slightly up still as if she's controlling the Nurse.

"Who is that kid?" Blue whispered to Ebony.

"I'd like to think they know each other on a personal level, maybe he's on her team with her. I can sense his concern," Ebony took a moment, "I'm not worried about him, or the girl with the silver eyes."

"Silver eyes…my Mom said people with silver eyes are extraordinary…" Blue looked to Ruby then back to Ebony.

"They are. They're also very powerful…"

The Nurse gestured to Pyrrha's room and they walked into her room.

As they walked in, Pyrrha was still asleep. Ebony walked to her bed side and pulled out an orange leaf. She put it on Pyrrha's chest and she slowly came to. She looked confused.

"Hey Ebby, look! Mom gave her special weapons," Lavender walked over and picked up the shield.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Juane said walking towards Lavender.

"Calm down, we aren't here to hurt her. In fact, we're here to help her," Ebony sat down in the chair next to Pyrrha.

"Who are you?" Pyrrha asked.

"We are team BLUE. Children of the Maidens. We're going to clue you in on what our jobs are, but it stays between US," Ebony looked to Juane and Ruby.

"That means don't be a blabber mouth pretty boy," Lavender looked at Juane.

"Are you Summer's child?" Pyrrha looked at her hair.

"No, I'm Autumn's child, the Autumn before Amber. My Mother chose Amber, and now resides in someone called Cinder. My name is Ebony."

"I'm Winter's child, my name is Blue," Blue nodded.

"I'm Spring's child, Lavender," Lavender curtsied, "Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Summer's child, Umber," Umber nodded at her.

"I see," Pyrrha took a moment, "So, what is your purpose? Or your job?"

"We protect the hosts of our Mothers," Ebony smirked.

"Ozpin said-" Pyrrha began.

"Ozpin and his little band of misfits like to think they protect the Maidens, but we're the ones in the background…Amber snuck away from us…we knew something was coming, just didn't know when. She escaped and well, the rest is history. We aren't known to Ozpin and his team…the Maidens were never supposed to have children," Ebony explained.

"But Ebby's Mom broke that rule, and once one did, they all did," Lavender explained.

"So…do you possess your parents' powers?" Pyrrha asked.

"On a very small scale, yes. A small, unimportant part of their soul is imbedded in us. In emergency situations, we can transfer power between hosts."

"But…Ozpin never said that," Pyrrha looked down.

"Yes, well, that's where allowing Ozpin and his friends 'guard' our Mothers can present issues, they hid Amber and we couldn't track her down," Blue stated, "Umber and Lavender are the best trackers, and even they couldn't find her."

"I lost her scent in Vale…"

"She was in a Vault," Juane said.

"Explains why we couldn't find her," Umber looked to Ebony.

"Regardless, my Mother has come to me in my dreams, with nightmares of what Cinder has done, and how YOU were the one who was to receive my Mother's powers. As such…it's our duty to fulfill that wish," Ebony stated.

"Cinder is trapped in Vale, because of Ruby," Juane explained.

"That won't last long…she has the power within her to break a powerful hold, trust me," Ebony stated.

"What are you?" Ruby asked, "Not to change the subject so suddenly, but your eyes changed colors, I find that interesting."

"I am a rare breed, rare because only my Father is like me…I'm a Ditto," Ebony looked to Ruby, "My semblance is that I can copy other semblances, if we wish to talk in that term. Your power intrigues me Pyrrha" Ebony turned to Pyrrha, "I can sense it… Polarity… to move metal," Ebony smirked.

"So…what about the rest of you?" Ruby asked.

"I have the ability to move nature, and their variants…water, air, fire, earth, and anything in between," Blue stated.

"I can shape shift into animals," Umber said.

"You're a Faunus?" Juane asked.

"No, I am," Lavender wagged her tail and took her hat off revealing fox ears with white tips, "I can change ones will, and emotions."

"She's also psychotic," Ebony smirked, "In a good way."

"Wow, that's amazing," Ruby smiled, "Blake is a Faunus too!"

"Who's Blake?" Lavender asked.

"She's on my team, I'm Ruby, leader of team RWBY," Ruby smiled.

"Oooh, Ruby! I like that name! It's a gem isn't it?" Lavender smiled.

"I digress," Ebony looked to Pyrrha, "We'll give you one day to gather your thoughts, if you'd like to still be the Maiden of Autumn that is, we'll be close by…if you call for me, Lavender will hear you. She has very good hearing."

"I'll think about it thank you," Pyrrha nodded.

"Let's go, everyone," Ebony stood up.

"But I wanted—" Juane began.

"You heard the lady! She said move it!" Lavender pushed Juane towards the door then smiled at Pyrrha waving, "Sleep well!"

Ebony stood at the door and then looked at Pyrrha.

"If you don't, I understand, however, I refuse to let Cinder be the Maiden of Autumn," Ebony looked down then at Pyrrha, "Don't feel pressured, please. I'm not Ozpin. Sleep well Pyrrha, it was a pleasure meeting you," She walked out and looked at her team.

"So, now what?" Lavender smiled.

"We keep a perimeter, we be as discreet as possible," Ebony instructed.

"You said we could shop," Lavender pouted.

"We'll share shifts with the boys. You and I can walk around while the boys keep a perimeter on the hospital, after a couple of hours we switch," Ebony smirked.

"Why do we go first?" Blue asked.

"Because Lav and I are going to walk Ruby and pretty boy here to Haven Academy," Ebony looked to the two.

"We want to help," Ruby said.

"You can, you and your teams…for now, you'll go about your days as normal. When we need you, we'll find you," Ebony smirked, "We still have to find Ozpin."

"He's dead," Ruby said softly.

"Ruby, I've never met the man personally, however, Ozpin is a powerful man and I hardly doubt he'd die at Cinder's hand, don't worry Ruby, we'll fix things."

"Does this mean you're going to tell Ozpin?" Juane asked, "About who you guys are?"

"We won't have a choice, once we show our powers, once Ebony explains what she plans to do he'll know," Umber stated.

"Let's go, we have our orders Umber, let's get on with our perimeter check," Blue stated.

They all went their separate ways, Ebony didn't say anything on the walk to Haven Academy, Lavender talked a whole bunch and Ruby thought she was adorable.

"Wait, would you be able to help me find Blake?" Ruby asked before going into Haven.

"If you have something with her scent, then yes, Umber and I can find anyone!" Lavender smiled brightly.

"It'll all come together Ruby, for now…rest, relax, we have a long road to walk," Ebony waited till they walked inside.

"Can we go shopping nooowwwwwwww?" Lavender smiled.

"Yes Lav, where to first?" Ebony smirked.

"The Dust shop of course," Lavender hugged her arm.

The two walked off to the shopping district of Mistral. Ebony was excited to see what Pyrrha would do with the special weapons given to her by the other Maidens she was hopeful that Pyrrha would be able to help destroy Cinder.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_

Woo! :D Another chapter down! It feels good to be writing again. Reviews are appreciated. :D


	3. Choices

A/N: After a VERY long Hiatus, I have returned! I will probably post a chapter every two weeks -maybe sooner if the mood strikes me- so keep a look out! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

Blue sat on a roof across from the Hospital with Umber. He could see Ebony down below in the shops. He rolled his eyes sighing.

"What's the matter Blue?" Umber asked.

"I'm not sure about that Ruby girl, or the Juane guy…what if they just get in our way?" Blue looked at Umber.

"Or they help us Blue," Umber smirked, "Besides, it's not our choice. Ebony is leading this time around, she's good at reading people. If Ruby rubbed her the wrong way she would've said."

"I trust Ebony, I don't trust people I don't know," Blue stated looking back to Ebony and Lavender, "I don't trust people I don't know."

* * *

"So, you mean to tell me the Maidens legend isn't a legend?" Sun asked, "And they have kids?"

"Yes," Ruby smiled, "And maybe we can convince them to allow you guys to help." She looked to team SSSN, and CFVY and the remainder of team JNPR.

"So, Pyrrha's alive?" Sun asked, "How?"

"The Maidens, probably," Juane speculated.

"What's their team name?" Coco asked curiously.

"They call themselves Team BLUE they're all kids of the Maiden, and they have some really awesome powers," Ruby stated, "They're going to help us find Blake, and take out Cinder."

"What about the Grimm?" Neptune asked.

"We hope they'll help us with that too," Juane stated.

"When can we go see Pyrrha?!" Nora smiled.

"I don't think they'll let us near her again," Juane sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "They're all business."

"Lavender seems fun," Ruby smiled a bit.

"What about your team?" Ren asked, "What about Yang and Weiss?"

"I think we're going to get them back, possibly, they didn't talk too much about that," Ruby sighed.

"When can we meet them?" Velvet asked.

"Tomorrow probably, they're giving Pyrrha a chance to relax, and think," Ruby stated.

"Where are they now?" Sun asked.

"They said they were going to do a perimeter of the hospital, so they're close to the hospital," Ruby sighed, "But they won't let us leave till tomorrow now…"

"We'll have to meet them," Coco smiled gently, "See what we can do to help."

* * *

They switched shifts throughout the night, Ebony and Blue were on a shift together while Umber and Lavender slept.

"What's wrong Blue?" Ebony looked at him.

"This…this whole…thing. What if you don't make it?"

"Then I did my job," Ebony smirked, "We don't live forever Blue, that's the beautiful curse of life. Maybe I will live, maybe I won't. But we can both agree, this Cinder girl shouldn't be the Autumn Maiden. She already used those powers to hurt, and kill people. That's not what the powers were meant for."

"I know, I know," Blue looked down.

"Don't worry Blue, I won't let anything happen to you guys. I know what I need to do," Ebony stated.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Blue looked at her, "You aren't afraid to die, and we're afraid to lose you."

"You mean, you're afraid to lose me," Ebony smirked and gently nudged him.

"What would we do without you?" Blue asked, "Lavender would be crushed…"

"Well, you'd learn to carry on without me, like normal people would," Ebony chuckled, "Lavender would feel sad but she'd learn to live without me, she'll just bug you guys more that's all."

"You don't have to die for this," Blue looked at her.

"If I do, it'd be worth it, my Mother would be in the person she was meant to. To me that's more important than my life," Ebony took a moment thinking, "Why are you so worried anyway? I have a feeling Ruby will rally some troops to help us."

"Precisely, more people to get in the way, more opportunity for you to get hurt."

"You Blue Garek, are being very pessimistic right now," Ebony smirked, "Don't worry about me, worry about our plan."

* * *

The morning eventually came and they decided to go see Pyrrha today. Blue and Umber stayed outside to keep a tab on who was there. When Ebony and Lavender walked into the waiting room, they saw the Head Nurse talking to Juane, Nora and Ren. Juane was trying to convince the Nurse to let them go talk to her.

"We just want to see her, we're her teammates," Juane looked at her.

"I'm sorry, only family is allowed," The Head Nurse looked at Juane.

"This is stupid!" Nora said angrily, "We only want to make sure-"

"We'd like to see Pyrrha Nikos," Ebony asked kindly.

"I'll tell you what I told these three, only family is allowed," The Head Nurse crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you sure?" Lavenders eyes turned purple looking at the Head Nurse whose eyes also turned purple, "We'd like to see Pyrrha Nikos please."

"Of course I'm sorry," the Head Nurse stated, right this way.

"How does she do that?" Juane asked, "How do other people not see or notice?"

"She can manipulate an entire room filled with people's wills all at once," Ebony smirked, "She's powerful."

"Can you do that?" Juane asked.

"No, not yet. I want to, she wants to teach me that. So, we'll see," Ebony walked with Lavender, Ren, Nora and Juane.

They got into Pyrrha's room and they saw she was sitting up, she was looked at the shield running her hand over it.

"My Mom made up the design, it's pretty right?!" Lavender smiled and sat next to Pyrrha, "She loves to create things, she had fun making your weapons and making them strong."

"She did a wonderful job, they're so beautiful. The metal feels hard, but it's so light," Pyrrha smiled at her.

"Yep! I can't remember what metals she mixed together to make it so strong but light, she wanted to imbued it with dust, but she wasn't sure if you knew how to incorporate dust with your semblance to make it stronger," Lavender seemed to talk so fast Pyrrha looked a little lost, but she smiled.

"She talks like a machine gun; you'll have to forgive her. She doesn't understand that not everyone understands when she talks that fast." Ebony sat in a chair looking at Pyrrha, "Just tell her to shut up, that's what I normally do," Ebony smirked.

Lavender pouted and threw the pillow on Pyrrha's bed at her, which only caused Ebony to laugh.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Nora hugged Pyrrha tightly. Pyrrha was a bit taken aback but smiled.

"It's nice to see you too Nora," Pyrrha smiled, "And you too Ren and Juane."

"We're glad to know you're okay, it's nice to have you back," Ren smiled.

Juane just smiled at Pyrrha who smiled back, Ebony could tell they needed to talk though and stood up slowly.

"Pyrrha, the plan is to get you out of here today, we'll work with the front desk on that, but we need to get you training. I believe you need to talk with Juane though so let's go kiddies," Ebony smirked..

"But we just got there…" Nora looked at Ebony.

"Hey, what Ebby says, goes!" Lavender stood up.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to catch up and all that fun stuff, but your leader needs to have a little chit-chat with Pyrrha, so let's go," Ebony started waving her hands towards the door.

* * *

As they all left Juane stood there for a moment before sitting next to her. Pyrrha looked down thinking to herself.

"Why did you kiss me?" Juane asked.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, I mean…maybe," Juane took a moment, "I'm not good with girls, I can never read them," He looked to Pyrrha sighing.

"I know, I'm not Weiss, but I do like you Juane, I'm not pretty like Weiss or rich for that matter but-"

Juane kissed Pyrra deeply putting his hand on her cheek. At first Pyrrha was shocked but her eyes fluttered shit and she put her hand on his. They pulled away looking at each other.

"You are beautiful. What girl do you know that would've taken the time to teach me how to be a better fighter? Heck, what guy do you know that would do that?" Juane chuckled.

"You were worth it, it was nice seeing you grow, and change," Pyrrha sighed, "I'm afraid Juane."

"Of what?"

"Everything," Pyrrha looked up, "What if we can't defeat Cinder? What if I die again? What if I'm not strong enough?"

"Hey now," Juane put his hand on her knee, "The Pyrrha Nikos I know…wouldn't be afraid…she'd go out there and give it her all. I mean…it's okay to be afraid, fear makes you stronger. And this time, you aren't alone. You have us, and once we find Blake and get Weiss and Yang you'll have Team RWBY, and Team SSSN said they'll help us out, and CFVY too. And then of course you have Team BLUE…I've only really sorta known Lavender and Ebony, Blue and Umber are probably super powerful just like Lavender and Ebony. Pyrrha…you aren't alone."

"I know, what if when I get this power…I forget you…or my family?" Pyrrha looked at Juane.

"I think I'm hard to forget, don't you?" Juane smiled.

"I suppose…I'm just worried," Pyrrha looked down.

"Hey," Juane turned her face to him, "You…are going to do great, you're going to be the best Fall Maiden there ever was, and you're going to kick Cinder's ass. Don't worry. We're with you."

"Thank you Juane," Pyrrha leaned on him for a moment sighing, "I wish the world wasn't the way it was, I wish we had time…"

"Well, I know Ebony will work with you," Juane took a moment, "What do you think of Team BLUE?"

"From who I met, they seem nice…Lavender is off the walls, but she seems like she's powerful."

"Lavender isn't just off, she's nuts…" Juane said.

Pyrrha and Juane laughed together, Pyrrha sighed and began to stand up.

"Should I get dressed, and get ready?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'll let Ebony know you're getting ready, are you sure you want to do this?" Juane asked standing up.

"Yes, I was given a second chance Juane, I don't want to waste it," Pyrrha smiled gently, "Don't worry," She kissed his cheek gently.

"Well, then we'll be right behind you. Don't worry," Juane smiled and walked out.

Pyrrha looked at the shield and sword running her hand over them.

"I won't let you down," Pyrrha said softly.

* * *

It wasn't easy but with Ebony's help Lavender was able to convince the Doctors and nurses to let Pyrrha go. Pyrrha was still tired, but Ebony convinced her that it was the side effects of being revived. They began to walk towards

"How are we going to get Weiss back?" Ruby asked.

"Let me worry about that," Umber smirked, "Do you have something of hers?"

"She gave me a ribbon of hers, but I don't see how that'll help," Ruby took out a white ribbon.

"Perfect, how many days do I have Eb?" Umber looked to Ebony.

"Three days," Ebony took a moment, "Four max."

"Same for me with this Blake girl?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, do you have anything of Blake's?" Ebony looked to Ruby.

"I have a shirt of hers," Ruby took a moment, "It's back at Haven."

"Yeah, about Haven, how are we going to be able to just leave?" Nora asked.

"Let the Queen of Sneak worry about that," Blue looked at Nora.

"Ruby, I need you to get Blake's shirt, give it to Lavender. Juane, I want you to talk to the other two teams you've mentioned and get them to agree in helping us take out Cinder. Lavender, get Ruby to us before you leave."

"You got it Ebby!" Lavender smiled.

"What about us?" Ren and Nora looked at Ebony.

"You two, Blue and myself we're going to set up a camp, for now. Once we have everyone together, we'll take my ship."

"Your ship?" Everyone but Lavender, Blue and Umber asked.

"Yep, Blue and I built it together, thanks to Blue and Lavender's Mom they supply the fuel, we have a good functioning ship. My Dad helped with a lot of the technological stuff. But the ship was our design," Ebony explained.

"Should we try and get anyone else to join us?" Juane asked.

"No," Blue and Ebony both said.

"Team SSSN and Team CFVY seem to be all we need. We don't need an army, just a good group," Ebony explained, "Too many hands spoil the soup."

"How are you such good as a leader?" Ruby couldn't help but ask.

"Her parents are both natural born leaders, they were both leaders of their Team when they went to School," Blue explained.

"Fair enough," Ruby nodded.

"You all have your jobs, Pyrrha, are you okay with walking a bit?" Ebony looked to Pyrrha.

"Yeah, I think it'll be good for me,"

"Umber, can you get some supplies from the ship? Blue go with him, start prepping the camp," Ebony looked to Umber then Blue.

"You got it," Umber looked to Blue, "Need a ride?"

"Sure, Horse okay?" Blue asked.

"You got it," Umber transformed into a Horse and neighed at Blue.

Blue got on Umber's back and they rode off. Ruby and Lavender went off towards Haven along with Juane. Pyrrha, Ebony, Nora and Ren went towards the mountain.

* * *

"So, are Ebony and Blue an item?" Juane asked.

"No?" Lavender looked at Juane, "I don't think so, I personally think they should be, they'd make an adorable couple. But Ebby isn't worried about love right now she has bigger worries."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"The transfer from Cinder to Pyrrha could kill her," Lavender stated, "It's breaking the natural order of things, and so it tends to have negative effects. However, if Pyrrha and Ebby get strong, I think Ebby will be okay."

"Wait, why didn't she say that? Could it hurt Pyrrha?" Juane asked.

"The initial transfer will hurt, but Ebby will probably make it painless for her, which is just making it harder for Ebby," Lavender sighed, "Blue isn't happy about it."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"He loves her," Lavender looked at Ruby, "You have to understand Ruby, Blue and Ebby have been friends since they were little. Blue always got picked on, and Ebby was always there to defend him. And he did the same for her."

"We'll do our best to make sure nothing happens to her," Juane reassured her.

"Good, I'll hold you to that," Lavender smiled.

* * *

"It feels good to walk around," Pyrrha took a deep breath in.

"So, are you prepared for rigorous training?" Ebony smirked.

"In a way, yes, I miss it," Pyrrha stated.

"Good, good, I'm a tough trainer," Ebony nodded.

"She just came back, you should let her relax a little," Nora stated.

"And you should take notice of the state of the world. It's not doing so hot," Ebony looked at Nora.

"It's okay Nora, we don't have time for too much rest," Pyrrha agreed with Ebony.

"Don't worry Nora, I want to give Lavender and Umber time, I want to evaluate where everyone is in terms of their fighting," Ebony smirked.

"You'll be impressed by them, they're amazing Ebony," Pyrrha smiled.

"I believe it. Nora, Ren, could you please scout ahead?" Ebony smiled gently them.

"You got it!" Nora nodded.

"Of course," Ren smiled.

The two of them went ahead and Ebony looked to Pyrrha smiling.

"You are worried about Juane," Ebony nodded at Pyrrha, "I could hear your thoughts. My original semblance was after my Mothers…hers was the first I learned. She had two, rare in its own right, but she had two."

"I am worried about him, he's got a lot to learn when it comes to sword fighting," Pyrrha sighed and looked down, "I worry about him getting hurt."

"As long as I'm around he'll be fine," Ebony smiled.

"Your Mother had two Semblences? What were they?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"Telekinesis and telepathy," Ebony stated, "The Telekinesis is weak compared to her telepathy. Telepathy is her main semblance."

"Then you know I'm afraid that I'll die again," Pyrrha looked ahead of her.

"I do, and you should know, you have nothing to worry about, I won't let that happen," Ebony smiled gently putting a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder.

* * *

TBC... It feels so good to be writing and posting again. :D I hope you enjoyed that, review and let me know what you think!


	4. Rallying the Troops

Ebony and Blue set up camp and Pyrrha looked curiously at the two. Ebony smirked at her.

"What?" Ebony asked.

"I'm just wondering how are you going to get Ruby and the others out of Haven?" Pyrrha looked to Ebony.

"I'm going to extend a semblance to them, allowing them to use it," Ebony explained.

"What semblance is that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Invisibility, I've had that one for a long time," Ebony smiled, "I figure there won't be classes taking place with the state of the world."

"They're just keeping us there for safety." Ren explained.

"See? Don't worry, I'll get them out. It won't be easy, but I'm sure I can do it," Ebony smiled.

They heard a thud and looked towards the forest. Blue looked to Ebony and she nodded. He walked over to the campfire and took some fire into his hand and started to walk towards the noise.

* * *

As Blue got deeper into the forest, he saw a girl with long blond hair and only one arm. He saw a Beowolf following her and set it on fire. He stomped his foot on the ground and a boulder slowly came up. He began to slowly break it apart and tossed the pieces at the Beowolf. Blue looked at the girl and grabbed her arm pulling her up.

"C'mon," Blue pulled her along.

"Who are you?" Yang asked if she ran with him.

"My name is Blue. Who are you?" Blue asked.

"My name is Yang, I'm looking for my sister Ruby," Yang stated.

"I see," Blue nodded, "Stick with me."

* * *

Eventually, Blue and Yang got back the camp. Ebony had finished setting up the camp and tents with Ren and Nora's help. Ebony looked to Blue and Yang with a gentle smile.

"Who's your new friend Blue?"

"Yang, Ruby's sister," Blue smirked.

"You know my sister?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, they do." Pyrrha smiled.

"You're alive?!" Yang looked at Pyrrha shocked.

"It's a long story," Pyrrha looked at Yang as she sat down.

"I'm going to head off to get Ruby and the others," Ebony stated.

"Good lucky!" Nora smiled.

"Thanks," Ebony walked off.

* * *

As Ebony arrived at Haven Academy she looked for Ruby. Ruby and Juane gathered everyone inone of the gardens. Ruby's scroll began to go off and she took it out seeing a message from Ebony.

 _Where are you guys? -E.D_

 _East Garden. Juane, Team SSSN, Team CFVY and I are here! – R.R_

 _Great. I'll be there soon. Lay low. –E.D_

* * *

"So, how pretty is this Ebony girl?" Neptune asked.

"I thought you had the hots for Weiss?" Sun looked to Neptune.

"Hey, we aren't exclusive, I'm still looking around. I have the right," Neptune crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think she's gorgeous," Ruby smiled, "Her eyes change color, she's sweet, but very serious about her mission."

"How sweet of you Ruby," Ebony smiled casually walking into the garden, "I think you're pretty swell too."

"Ebony! We've rallied the troops! What's the plan to break out?" Ruby smiled excitedly.

"I'm going to share my semblance with you. It won't be easy so I'll need you guys to be open, and keep focus," Ebony explained.

"How do you share a semblance?" Velvet asked curiously.

"It's not easy, it takes a lot out of me, but I know I can do it," Ebony walked closer to the group.

"How long will it last?" Juane asked.

"I think I can manage just long enough to get us out of Haven. On my way here I did a good map of the best direction to get out. If we run, it should take us a few minutes maybe even less," Ebony smiled gently, "Okay guys, time to form a circle and join hands."

"Seriously?" Sun asked.

Neptune rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand. Eventually they formed the circle and joined hands. Ebony could sense the nervousness within them as she began to connect with them all one by one. She slowly closed her eyes and an redish orange aura began to glow around her hands, and it slowly spread to the others. Ebony sensed the shock they felt with the surge of energy and warmth flowing through them, she couldn't help but smirk.

"Once I let go, the countdown begins, so move fast and try and stick close together if you can…the closer you guys are the better the semblance stays," Ebony stated.

"What are you sharing?" Coco asked.

"Invisibility," Ebony stated.

"How will we know where the others are?" Scarlet asked.

"You'll sense the energy because it's all the same," Ebony explained.

"Invisibility huh? Sweet," Neptune smiled.

"Are we ready?" Ebony asked looking around.

Everyone nodded and Ebony nodded with them. Ebony smirked and turned invisible, slowly everyone else did too.

"Okay, let's get a move on boys and girls," Ebony let go and began to run, "Meet me around the corner on Farin Street!"

Ebony did her best to keep a sense of everyone and their location while she continued to move. She sensed Juane was falling behind and went back grabbed his hand firmly. She extended her sembalance to him and moved with him. Eventually Juane and Ebony caught up with the group just as the invisibility wore off.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Ruby smiled jumping up and down.

"I never knew you could do that, that was amazing," Velvet smiled.

"It's not easy, generally only Ditto's can do it due to our adaptability," Ebony smiled at Velvet. One of her eyes were a very light gray and she had light gray streaks in her hair.

"Are you okay? One of your eyes are gray, and you have gray streaks in your hair," Sun stated.

"I'll be fine. I'm just drained, we have to get to camp," Ebony smirked, "This way boys and girls."

* * *

Once they got to the camp Ebony took a seat with a relieved sight.

"You okay Ebony?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, just a little worn out. I'm not used to making people invisible, let alone ten other people," Ebony smiled.

"I kinda fell behind—" Juane began.

"It's fine, you were probably exhausted everything has been moving really fast the last few days," Ebony defended him.

"Ruby!" Yang jumped up and hugged Ruby tightly.

"Yang!" Ruby smiled, "It's so good to see you!"

"Blue, could I see your scroll? Mine is almost dead," Ebony stood up, her hair color and eye color slowly coming back to her.

Blue tossed her scroll and she began to text Umber. Everyone was settling in, getting reunited. Ebony sat and watched them interact with each other. All of them settling down and enjoying the moment of peace and serenity.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in a forest in Remnant, Blake was sitting in the trees watching Adam and the White Fang talk to Cinder and her team. Lavender had been running through the woods and she stopped having sensed Blake. After looking around for a bit, she noticed Blake in the tree. She made a rustle as she got into the trees. Blake looked behind her wondering what the noise was. Her ears twitched slightly listening for what could be around. Whens he turned around Lavender was hanging upside down in front of her. It startled her and hse fell to the ground. Lavender dropped to the ground in front of her with a smile.

"Hey Blake!" Lavender jumped a bit as she wagged her tail.

"Who are you?!" Blake looked at her flustered.

"Oh! I'm Lavender Oswald," Lavender curtsied, "It's a pleasure to meet you. My leader Ebony sent me! We've talked to your Leader Miss Ruby Rose as we speak Weiss is being retrieved as well. We need your help in taking down Cinder."

"I'm spying on her—" Blake began.

"Oh, no worries. Ebony has been tracking her movement we need your help."

"Why the hell should I trust you?" Blake asked standing up and taking out her sword.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed to state of the world, it's in trouble, plus if you don't come by your own free will, then I'll take you by force."

"Is that so?" Blake said brandishing her weapons.

"You know, I'm trying to be nice," Lavender sighed.

"Hmph, where's your weapons? Afraid to fight?" Blake asked.

"I am the weapon," Lavender stated, "This'll hurt," Lavender's eyes turned a vibrant red.

Blake cringed as she fell to her knees, she tried to swing her sword her eyes turned red as well. Lavender walked up to her grabbing her hand as Blake went to try and swing her weapon again, Blake dropped her weapon.

"Night night Blake! Sweet dreams," Lavender smiled.

Blake fell forward into Lavender and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile in Atlas, Weiss was in her room relaxing. She heard her window blow open and looked over. She slowly stood up and walked over to the window and went to close it. When she turned around she saw Umber standing there, she screamed and jumped back.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Relax, I'm Umber Lint. My leader and your leader sent me to come get you," Umber bowed his head.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked slightly shocked.

"Yep, and they need your help."

"But my Dad said Vale was too dangerous," Weiss put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, well, Atlas and Mistral will end up in the same state as Vale if we don't do something," Umber put his hands in his pocket.

"Ironwood—" Weiss began.

"Ironwood is a joke. His little robot armies are being destroyed by the vast amount of Grimm."

"I-I can't—" Weiss looked away.

"Don't you want to make a change in the world?" Umber grabbed her rapier and walked up to her, "Prove to your Father you made the right choice."

"How do you know—?" Weiss began grabbing her rapier.

"No offense, but a girl like you wouldn't become an Hunteress without the need to prove something to someone. And your Father would be the one to prove something to."

"I'll go," Weiss nodded, "But how?"

"Let me worry about that," Umber smiled gently, "I need one more favor. Atlas and Mistral work together to create technology, correct? I know they've been working on a bionic arm…"

"Oh, my dad has prototypes of one of those in his office. It's fully functioning. It'd be a perfect time to go. He's in a meeting with Ironwood."

"Sounds good," Umber shifted into a fly and sat on Weiss' shoulder, "Lead the way Princess."

Weiss gathered her back of clothes and her small box of Dust and left her room. Weiss acted completely natural, which was a surprise to Umber at how calm she was under pressure. Once they got to her Fathers' office she saw a glass box on his desk. She pushed the button to open the glass box. Umber looked around shifting into his human form. He saw a big window and opened it as wide as he could.

"Okay, you grab it, and I'll shift into a large hawk. You'll jump on my back and we'll head out," Umber stated.

"Sounds good," Weiss nodded.

Weiss looked at the bionic arm and then up at the picture of her dad. She could hear the conversation they had on their way home in her ear.

 _"Weiss, it's far too dangerous to stay in Vale."_

 _"Dad, I'm a Hunteress…I can help. My friends need me."_

 _"Weiss, they aren't your friends. I'm your Father, I know what's best for you."_

 _"But Dad—"_

 _"No buts Weiss, this isn't a debate."_

Weiss closed her eyes for a minute before opening them and frowning a bit.

"They are my friends…I won't let them down," Weiss grabbed the arm and the alarms began to go off.

Umber turned into a Large Hawk, big enough for Weiss to ride. Weiss could hear footsteps and she took a deep breath jumping out of the window and onto Umber. She put the bag over her shoulder and head and held onto her Dust box tightly. Umber took a moment before flying off. Weiss felt she made the right choice, because in her heart she knew her Father would do nothing to help the people of Remnant unless they lived in Atlas.

* * *

 _ **TBC...**_

A/N: Sorry if I was a little late, I got completely side tracked. x.x I hope you liked it. :D


End file.
